


Upstairs

by taleasoldasme



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Music, One Shot, Teasing, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleasoldasme/pseuds/taleasoldasme
Summary: college neighbor co-ed! au Bucky being upstairs as the kid who keeps playing loud music and Nat being the classical music type of gal who has to keep banging on the ceiling so Bucky would stop.promp by anonymous on tumblr





	Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my main language sooo mistakes ahead eh sorry
> 
> just enjoy these two being absolutely lovely dorks

The three knocks on the door did not belong with her daily ballet routine. In fact, any kind of noise was not included while she danced alone in her room. Even her roommate avoided being around during her practice time. No one dared to annoy the girl. The music might sound collected but sure thing she wasn't. However, he didn't had that information, so, he knocked out of Tchaikovsky's rhythm.

She slipped a bit before a grand plié and immediately stopped to take a deep breath. She wasn't on the mood for getting pissed. Still, she was not on the mood to misstep the choreography either.

_“What?”_ she opened the door with her best angry face on. Though it didn’t have much effect, because he thought it was cute. _“What do you want?”_

James’ words ran away when he opened his mouth to reply. He was surely not expecting a girl in legging and a baggy blouse showing the straps of her bralette.

Natasha did not have the patience to wait, it was obvious on her face: puting lips, an eyebrow raised in mockery and petulance and wide big green eyes, searching for an answer into his cold blue gaze.

_“I—um…”_ he sketched something in his mind but her stare was too hypnotic, causing amnesia into his plans. Quickly, James blinked trying to stay on earth and focused on his purpose there _“I’m Steve’s new roommate, and I think he locked the dorm when he went to class… I still don’t have the keys… And I heard a music coming from here so I wondered if you know where he is”_

Nat was getting uncomfortable with his presence, she felt his nervousness and it was making her blush, which she hated it. She thought it made her feel weak. Little she knew it was actually the excess of looking too deep into his eyes that woke the butterflies in her tummy.

It was a mistake paying attention on his messy bun. She found herself lost for a second. A small second.

_“He has drawing classes at this time”_ she wore back her tough face and almost slammed the door into the boy’s face if it wasn’t for his incredible reflexes that held it.

_“Wait!”_ He nearly entered her room _“I’m literally upstairs and—”_

He immediately ceases talking when he met her eyes. In that moment he knew she wasn’t as chill as she looked, and that she wasn’t up for helping him.

He felt annoyed showing softness around her.

The new one adjusted his posture and gave the red headed a quirky smile:

_“Whatever, I don’t need your help”_

And then, himself closed the door.

Natasha felt fairly satisfied. The awkwardness between them was only getting higher. She couldn’t quite translate what happened. At the same time she was irritated with the interruption in her ballet routine, she felt vulnerable and nervous around the boy. An antithesis in her mind grew and it drove her mad the fact that she was not capable of getting his blue eyes and side smile out of her mind.

She just lost her dance time because of a pretty face. And she didn’t appreciate that.

It was about time she had gain the focus to get back into her choreography, almost forgotten what happened and a loud song came from above.

The girl let a swear escape through her lips. Was that Green Day playing?

A flashback came.

It was him.

Furious and unconsciousness slightly glad she now had an excuse to go upstairs, Nat clenched her fists and stormed out of her dorm.

She knocked three times. And when she was about to knock the fourth, he opened. Shirtless.

_“Oh, hey you!”_ he had a donut in hands _“It turns out I had a key this whole time, it was in my coat pocket… Thanks for at least knocked, I’m sorry if I made you worried”_

She detected the sarcasm instantly. She was fluent on that tongue. So, the girl decided to speak the same language.

_“Oh my! I was so worried”_ Her hands went to her hips _“I heard an extremely loud music and thought it was a ghost that was keeping you outside your dorm!”_

He too noticed she was playing the same game as he.

_“Nah doll”_ he bite the snack, obligating Nat’s attention to his mouth _“I think the song is just a magnet to pretty girls”_

He winked, and her heart missed a beat.

_“Ouch, so sorry is not working”_ she shrugged ironically _“Anywho, maybe if you play lower it will work”_  

James was enchanted with her insistence, and he was far from getting enough of it.

_“Oh I get it now”_ he smiled _“I’m interrupting your ballet thing”_

_“Oh no Mr…”_

She nodded demanding his name.

_“Bucky”_

_“Really? What kind of name is that?”_

_“Well… It’s actually James, but no one calls me that”_

_“James”_ she emphasized teasing him _“Maybe you could consider listening to classical music as well”_

He crossed his arms dryly laughing, exhibiting the large amount of muscles.

_“Dear…”_

_“Natasha”_ she completed.

_“Tasha”_ he purposely affirmed _“Are you inviting me to wind down with classical music with you? Wait a second, lemme grab my tuxedo”_

She sighed, even though she was loving exchanging mockery.

_“Just turn down the volume a little bit”_ She forced her cutest smile to persuade James. It seemed to work, at least she thought it had.

He maliciously smiled without unlocking his gaze from her.

_“Okay”_ he simply said.

Bucky went back to his room, lowered the volume and came back to the door, finding Natasha pleasant satisfied.

_“Happy?”_

“ _Would've been if you were less naked”_

_“Gosh! Why are you like that?!”_

_“I know you love”_

She turns her back to him and walks through the corridor feeling his eyes lurking her until she hits the stairs, going down to her dorm room.

When she closed her door with a dumb smile she heard a sudden guitar coming from the ceiling. That was not a rock music, definitely not Green Day. It was an unfair pitching. And she knew she had to answer it.


End file.
